1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-based systems and, more particularly, to hit-testing in a computer-based system.
2. Related Art
A common technique for presenting information to users of computer-based systems is through use of a graphical user interface (GUI). A graphical user interface is typically part of an environment provided by an operating system executed by a processor in the computer system. Generally, the GUI is controlled by the operating system in response to commands provided by a user and application programs or other processes executing on or accessible to the computer-based system.
Common to virtually all conventional GUIs is the use of a mouse or other pointing device in a display environment. A common problem in conventional display environments is that it at times difficult to graphically select a display element due to the relative size of the cursor and the display element, the number of display elements displayed simultaneously, etc. This inability to quickly and accurately graphically select a display element rendered on the display device, particularly when such a display element is one of many currently-rendered display elements, results in a system that is difficult and frustrating to use. What is needed, therefore, is a technique for selecting quickly and easily desired display elements.